


Pretty Little Toys

by Syri



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body modifications, CBT, Dehumanization, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitously self serving porn, Incest, M/M, Medical Kink, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syri/pseuds/Syri
Summary: After Alexis's unexpected death, Cassandra siezes power in Delilah, including ownership of all the previous Cardmasters property.100% pure self indulgent fetish porn.





	Pretty Little Toys

Cassandra ran a thumb over Jezabel's cheekbone, gathering the tears falling, an unusually gentle motion for such a cruel man. "Comfortable, my Pet?" he cooed, moving his hand to smooth back Jezabel's fly-away fringe.

Jezabel, of course, could give no real reply. The leather bit gag was wedged far and firm into his mouth, not terribly wide, thank God, but with enough girth to keep his tongue firmly in place and stave away any desire to be smart to his new owner. The answer, though, was an obvious no. There wasn't anyone, no matter how deviant, who be be comfortable in such a position as Jezabel was in right now. Cassandras grand four-poster bed may be plush with horsehair mattresses and deep down-filled comforters, but that was his only luxury, what with each ankle hoisted far above him and fixed with rope knots on each poster. His thighs, as well, were wound tight with restraints, anchoring his hips down so that he could move not left nor right, neither could he shove himself away from the foot of the bed, where his ass lay right off the edge, his hole and other delicate parts on full display. Cassandra had already scared him to tears, running a straight razor along his pubic mound, stripping away the light blond hair between his legs and leaving him obscenely bare. Of course he would favor such a fresh, pubescent look, considering his usual company. Ordinarily this would disgust Jezabel all the further, but he had little more room within him to fit new fears or sicknesses, not with his owners wretched smile and the knock on his bedroom door. 

Death wished only for his namesake card to claim him as he recognized the man Cassandra let into the room. Dr. Renick was only a few years Jezabel's senior but his lower in every other way. Though well educated and trained in Delilah's alternative medicine, he was somewhat low ranked, for many reasons, not the least of which was his hesitancy towards full submission to Alexis. Well now, that wouldn't' be a problem anymore, not with Father cold and purifying in the ground. He could give his full allegiance to his own selfish agendas, and to the wealthy Lord Gladstone who funded his questionable endeavors.

"So wonderful of you to make it on short notice," he greeted his old friend with a firm handshake and a warm smile.

Renick returned the grin, though his eyes flickered often towards Jezabel, tight spread on the edge of the mattress, sat propped with a mound of pillows behind him.

"Of course, Cassandra, you know how I've been looking forward to this for months!"

Months? But, father had been dead only 10 days! Cassandra must have been sharing his fantasies for almost as long as he'd been back into the main ranks of Delilah. Jezabel's stomach, already pained by hunger, gave another sick lurch as he recalled all the lectures he'd given the newer doctors, Renick included, how many times he'd chastised their sutures or scans, realizing that their glares had been softened not with respect of his seniority, but by images painted by Cassandras hand upon their mind.

As Cassandra lead him over to where Jezabel was displayed, he tried once more to close his legs, not wanting this man to see between them, but of course the ropes held fast. They just chuckled at the poor dears anxiety, and Renick reached down to stroke his calf.

"Nice to see you too, Doctor," he said with mirth, reaching into the breast pocket of his white coat for his own glasses. "You look LOVELY. I haven't seen you since you called me a failure to my field and said I was worth little more than hacking apart bodies lost on the dissection table. Do you remember that?"

He did, and now intensly regretted it.

"It does look nice, doesnt it?" Cassandra said appreciativly, joining his friend in running a hand over Jezabel's leg. "I've had my eye on it for so long, just one of the perks of my new position you know. Though, as I said, there are just a few things that need work. It's a pretty thing, but needs a few...modifications...to suit my tastes."

"Of course, of course." Renick adjusted his glasses, looked around, and with a nod, took hold of a small round table, cleared it of a writing slant, and drug it across the carpet to the end of the bed. "And what do you have in mind?"

"It'll need pierced, first of all," Cassandra said with certainty, and Jezabel quivered, not knowing if by 'it' he meant he himself or a certain part of his anatomy. He had little time to dwell on such a specific fear, though, as Renick began to unload the contents of his bag onto the table. Iodine, alcohol, forceps, gauze, needles, pliers- he noted with dread that neither ether nor laudanum seemed to be among his gear. 

"Oh of course," Renick agreed, glancing up from his bag to roam his eyes hungrily over Jezabel's bare body. Jezabel flushed, feeling the heat rise in his face. He couldn't help a small, quaking whimper from escaping him as Cassandra eased up beside him on the bed. "Nipples, as you said? And perhaps his penis as well?"

"Perhaps. I'm still deciding what to do with that particular organ, but the nipples are a must. It loves when I play with them, don't you, Pet?"

When Jezabel looked resolutely away, his head being the only part of him with free movement, Cassandra retaliated the best way he knew how. With humiliation, and with cruelty. Fingertips pinched harshly on his left nipple, twisting as his fingernails cut into the delicate, bruised flesh. Somehow he kept himself from howliing around his gag, but he couldn't control the gasping, or the deep panting he gave as the same attention was swiftly given to the other nipple.

"Oh, it does like it," Renick laughed, picking up Cassandra's chosen title for his toy. "Are they such a red color naturally?"

"No, usually they're a normal pink, but we played quite a bit with nipple clamps last night, didn't we, Pet?" Cassandra soothed his assault now with gentle rubbing, massaing the pads of his pampered fingers into the swollen flash. "So they're a little bruised now. I swear, if I worked him up enough, he could cum from having his nipples played with."

"Then piercing them is a good idea," Renick confirmed, and he too reached forward, intent on feeling Jezabel's skin for himself. His own hands weren't so quick to tug or to rip, and in fact his touch was almost mercifully soft. Slow circles were massaged around his abused flesh, mindful of how tender they were from Cassandra's playtime the night before. If the world was just and fair, the relief at not being maimed further would be all Jezabel felt here, but his body was traitorous with pleasure as it was with sickness, and a warmth began to flow down his spine and into his belly and the two men played at his chest.

"Have you thought of any other modifications besides the one piercing?" Renick inquired, tapping his finger against the stiffening tip. "You could do a ring behind the nipple itself, and then a bar through the tip."

Cassandra shook his head, almost looking disapointed. "I've tried that with some of my boys before. Not enough tissue to hold it. The piercing just rip through with even a little force."

Jezabel pressed himself back into his pile of cushions, reviling at both the arousal his body was threatening to display, and the idea of metal bars being ripped through his nipples.

"But those were little boys, Jezabel's a grown man. Physically, at least. There's more muscle and tissue there to keep the metal anchored. Also, since they're already so sensitive, might I suggest some of my research into body chemistry? It's amazing what the right cocktail of hormones can to do a mans body. One of my subjects had the start of breasts before he killed himself. Painful, swollen little lumps under his skin, and his nipples grew quite impressively.

Cassandra, to Jezabels horror, seemed to be putting serious thought into this as he rolled the bud between thumb and forefinger.

"A tempting image, but my Jezabel is already such a femme little thing as is, and you know I prefer the company of men.

"You also prefer the company of ten year olds, yet Jezabel is already your exception there," Renick pointed out, and Jezabel finally let out a whimper. "Oh, little one, you seem to like it so much though, and it would make you even more sensitive. No? Well, there's always suction, and weights, if we want to get them larger or longer at all. He- I'm sorry, it might respond wel lto that, and it would give you more room for adornment."

Cassandra pulled his hand away from Jeabels chest just long enough to wet two fingers in his mouth, then lowered his slick fingers back down to brush quickly over the hardening nub. "I'll thunk on that one, my friend, though if nothing else, I just /must/ see him in suction. Can you imageing what thye'd look like sucked into little vacuum tubes, all throbbing and inflamed?"

"You can fit the same over his penis too, you know. It gets intensly painful after a while."

Jezabel felt acid burn the back of his throat as they spoke, and he panted through his nose, unable to breathe through the gag. God, please, don't let them notice his cock, don't let them see how it was begining to stir with interest as they payed so much attention to his nipples. Please-

"Oh, little thing, you're already getting hard!" Reick observed with a bout of delighted laughter. "Look at that Cassandra, did you turn the boy into a masochist already?"

"Oh hardly," he replied. "I'd love to take the credit, but the boy's daddy already fucked him up long before I was around. Good choices, though, started fucking him when he was 15. A little older than I would have, but as long as it was once he started looking for sex, it works out. Doens't it, Pet? Did you like it when you were 15 and your daddy put his cock in you?"

Jezabel's eyes, weary and ashamed, closed against the questioning.

"Did you, Pet? You're so small and thin now. at 15 it must have nearly ripped you in half."

It did. Father was hardly small, and though he'd spend the better part of an hour fingering and lubing and stretching him, it still hurt when he began to force the head inside of him, and it ripped him in two bloody places.

"Maybe he liked feeling so full," Renick suggested, and to Jezabels horror he began to trail his hand away from his chest, down over his quivering, hungry belly. "He seemes like just the little slut you described him as, Cassandra. He's already starting to get erect...how do you keep him from self abuse when you aren't around if he's so easily excited?"

"So far that hasn't been a problem," Cassandra admitted. "On his own he doesn't seem to have much desire."

Renick shook his head and, finally, blessedly, his touch left Jezabel. "No, that won't do. You can't trust boys like him on their own. They're get worked up out of boredom, if nothing else, and then be spent before he even get to them. He needs to be in chastity, at least, something around his cock to punish him if he starts to get hard without your own stimulation getting him there."

Cassandra paused in his ministrations, his hazel eyes appraising Jezabels cock. The small organ couldn't even be called half hard, but it was certainly beginning to stir, beginning to strain slightly over his newly hairless balls. His foreskin had not even begun to retract yet, but the interest it had in these conversations was evident.

"I have a few more...creative solutions as well, if you'd like to hear them." Cassandra, of course, did.

"Apart from a normal cock cage, one that prevents and punishes an erection, there's always silver sutures." Dr. Renick reached down, wrapping one gloved hand around Jezabels mostly soft dick, and with his other hand he pinched the loose skin around the end of his dick. "The foreskin is pinched tight and swabbed clean, and then 2-3 stitches made from wire are driven through the flesh and twisted together. The boy can still relieve himself of waste when needed, but as hsi foreskin can't retract, he can't get hard...of course this is assuming you don't want to circumcise him?"

Jezabel's body didn't know whether to begin to swell further at the attention his cock was receiving, or recede more at such an implication. He looked, horrified, towards Cassandra, but he shook his head.

"No, no, keeping it's foreskin intact keeps the head more sensitive. I don't think sutures are for us. I enjoy getting him to cum, multiple times if I can. And it likes that too, don't you Jezabel?"

Bullshit, he sobbed every time Cassandra kept rubbing his slick head after he came, his angry red oversentistive tip screaming for him to stop!

He throbbed once in Renick's hand and he felt tears of shame beginning to prick his eyes. He KNEW Renick noticed this; with how tightly he was held there was no way he didn't!

"Well if you want him to still be able to orgasm, a traditional chastity belt could work well...you know, Cassandra, having him on hormones would also decrease the chance of him touching himself without permission, make it harder for him to cum without working for it, without earning it. That's another benefit. And if that still isn't for you, it could still be a good idea to keep him empty."

"Empty?"

"Oh yes, boys behave so much nicer when they aren't full of semen. All that testosterone built up inside them makes them angry and spiteful and willful. Far too disobediant for my own tastes, at least. I make my boys cum at least 3 times, to make sure there's as little inside them as possible. Have you ever seen a boy cum dry?"

"Oh yes, it usually takes some work, but it's worth it. When my older boys cum dry it's like my younger pets who aren't old enough to ejaculate yet and just quiver and cry when they orgasm. Especially when they're sensitive after having already cane once or twice. So far I've only gotten Jezabel to get there twice though."

"Oh, as much of a little masochist as he is, I'm sure with training you can get more out of him. Get him dry each morning, and then keep him in chastity to prevent anything more when you arne't around. And until he's able to cum dry, you can always give him a prostate massage to drain him. Have you ever had one of those, child?"

Jezabel refused to give any sort of answer to that. There was no proper response, none that would end well for him at all.

"It loves things up his ass, but I've never given him a full on massage, no, and I doubt Alexis did. He didn't care for it properly."

Rumaging around in his bag, Renick pulled out a vial, one that, again, he was sure didn't contain anything he actually wanted. Indeed, once it was uncapped and the strong herbal scent hit him, he knew it was an oil made for a very specific purpose.

"Well why don't we just see how he responds to one, then?" Renick suggested, even as he was already coating his fingers in the oil. Scooting up a straight-back chair with his clean hand, he sat himself down between Jezabels legs, and then spread his cheeks apart with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, he's still a little red down here. Cassandra, you need to make sure he's slick enough to be taken."

"I'm training him to take two men, Renick, there's going to be some soreness and swelling, that can't be helped," he defended himself with a scoff. "He can take my cock and two fingers now, can't you darling? Didn't it feel good, being so stuffed full?"

"Just wait till you get another mans cock inside you at the same time," Renick cooed, then began to ease his middle fingers into Jezabel's entrance. It was smooth and slick and almost frictionless...it...it felt good, even, feeling the single finger twist and gently pump in and out of the loosened muscle. "There, now, let's see..." Jezabel arched his back as he felt Renick crook his fingers upwards.

"No, no, none of that now," he scolded, and reached up to press a hand to Jezabel's lower belly to keep him still. "Just lie there, child, let me see...Hm...oh, there, there we go," he laughed, watching as Jezabel twitched and tried to twist in his bindings as he hit his prostate full on. Beside him, Cassandra laid both hands onto his shoulders, chuckling at his toys reaction. 

"Oh he's very sensitive there too, it swells quite easily...perhaps you're right and I should keep him drained."

"Well this is how you do it...hold still, boy, you can take another finger."

Yes, he could, but that didn't mean he wanted to, especially when those fingers where curling up and digging right into his prostate, assaulting the gland with hard but steady pressure.

"The thing with a massage is, they don't exactly reach a climax," Renick stated, dragging his fingers back and forth inside Jezabel's channel. "With enough pressure and stimulation, it relaxes their system, and the fluid just begins to slowly dribble out without the contractions associated with an orgasm. Its very frustrating, I've been told."

Jezabel could believe it. Something was already building up within him, but it certainly wasn't an orgasm. It was uncomfortable, feeling rather like having a full bladder, a deep tickle within his body he couldn't get to. He began to pant as he was eased further and further up to something, some reliefe to this building pressure, but all he could do was whine when the dam finally broke. Renick was right; it was anticlimactic, and he hadn't even been ready for it when thin, white fluid began to lazily leak from the slit of his cock, just a few drops at a time.

"There it is, see? No orgasm, no over sensitivity, but it helps drain him out. It's just like women's hysteria, where they need a paroxysm to keep them calm again. Slave boys need to be empty. Of course if you don't have the time to milk him, there's a more direct route."

"More direct than a vibrator to the head?"

"Oh yes, though I'd love to see his reaction to that. No no, if it's acting particularly horrid and you don't have to time to get him off 3 times, you can always just swab right here-" with this, he pressed his thumb hard into Jezabel's perineum, just above his entrance, causing him to moan around his gag and Cassandra to bend down to peer between his splayed legs- "and guide a needle into the gland, drawing out he fluid. Of course you'd need to repeat the same with each testicle but that's maybe 4 minutes of work versus an hour or more."

Jezabel finally lost it, and began to trash in his bindings one more, hoping somehow he would become strong enough in his half-starved state to bread his ropes or the poles holding his legs open for these sadists to play. He screamed into his gag, his words of begging becoming just muffled grunts. 

"Honestly the way he's acting I ought to have you do that right now," Cassandra growled, and connected the back of his hand to Jezabel's cheek. "Shut up, pet, and stop fighting!"

Jezabel did no such thing as tears started streaming down his cheeks. God, he wished father was here! Father would never subject him to something like this, especially if he didn't deserve it! He fought to close his knees, his ankles, anything to gain some form of modesty or ability to fight, but another slap to the face ceased those efforts.

"Right, then. Perhaps chastity would be a good option for you, you raging little slut," Cassandra scoffed, disgust on his face as he wiped snot from beneath his nose.

"Well, in that case, perhaps you'd like to see one of my newer projects?" Renick suggested, which immediately grabbed the attention of both master and slave, though both for different reasons. Stripping off his gloves and tossing them aside, Renick removed from his bag a small device made from metal, screws and rubber, which Jezabel could only think looked somewhat like an umbrella tuliped outwards. It had a long rod, about the thickness of a drawing pencil and coated in black rubber, tapered at the end and growing slightly thicker as it neared the top, where it joined a round rubber ball topped with a screw turn. Branching from that center were 4 strips of articulated metal, which drew themselves upward like a claw as Renick twisted the screw.

"I've been using this on one of my more difficult boys, who just wont stop touching himself. I even caught him milking himself a few months ago, he was so desperate to get off. This takes care of that problem."

He brougt the device up between his legs for them both to see, aligning it right above his cock.

"This part acts like a sound, and is inserted into the urethra, nearly the entire length of the cock," he explained, and Jezabel felt himself grow pale at the thought of this thing being fucked INTO his cock! "It widens here, near the top, to keep his slit stuffed. The tightness and the rubber help create a seal, so that even if his body wants to orgasm, he can't release any fluid. If he does manage to cum, it'll be retroactiive and build back up into his body. I've heard it's excruciating."

"Oh I'm sure," Cassandra nodded his voice already tinging with a dark lust.

"And these," he continued, as he began to turn the screw the other direction, "Help to keep it onto and in the penis. These arms fold down around the head, these padded ends lodging themselves right below the ridge of the head, as tightly as you wish. If you lube him up well enough, you can even ease the foreskin back over top of them, with enough stretching, of course. He can't orgasm properly, he can't urinate, and the screw locks in place. It's quite fun."

That wasn't exactly the word Jezabel would use to describe it, but his owner was all too eager, taking the toy from Renick and turning it about in his hand, testing the tensity of the arms and the screw himself.

"...I don't know, Renick. He fights, and with how much he can struggle I'm sure he could dislodge it."

Oh thank GOD.

"Oh no, no, I can assure it, it affixes quite tightly. Would you like a demonstration?"

FUCK.

Of course, Cassandra agreed, quite eager, and Jezabel began to sob, gasping for breath around his gag and through his nose. His legs began to cram with the effort he put into trying to close them, chafing harshly against the robes, but with them bound so far, and his arms pinned behind his back, his strength was failing him, even in his panic.

Renick put on a fresh pair of gloves, and motioned for Cassandra to join him at the foot of the bed, reaching for the oil as he did so.

"It's important to make sure the urethra is heavily lubricated before insertion," he instructed Cassandra, uncorking the bottle. "Otherwise he can form internal tears and get a massive infection. Castration is one thing, but having to remove the penis is another entirely."

He tipped the brown glass bottle with one hand while the other pried open his slit, forcing it into an open, gaping circle to accept the stream of lubrication.. It stung as it entered the tip, though just for a moment, before Renick began to massage it between his fingers to forcce it deeper inside him.

"Now you'll want to keep your hand firmly around his cock to keep it as straight as possible, that will make the insertion process easier for both of you." With that he began to demonstrate, holding his palm firm and steady around Jezabel's very flaccid, soft cock. He was too terrified to move as the narrow, rounded tip of the device was brought to the head of his penis, terrified that the wrong move would shred him open from the inside. All he could do was pant and stare as the end of the rubber rod began to disappear inside of him. The pain was not as instantaneous as he feared; at first it was only slick and cool and slightly uncomfortable, but as the first inch of the rod disapeard smoothly inside of him, he began to feel a deep, itching, burning sensation in a place he could not sooth. His panting increased, half from discomfort and half from fear of the edging pain.

"Hold still, just hold still," Renick murmured distractedly as he cautiously eased the rod further down. "That's a good pet, good boy..."

As the girth of the rod increased, so did the firey stretch to his insides, and Jezabel could only imagine tears beginning to form inside of his length. His violet eyes grew wide, glassy with gathering tears as he watched Dr. Renick twirl the toy a little between his fingertips, first one way and then the other, spreading the oil further down. Jezabel could feel it stinging nearly down to the root now, and he keened against his gag. He was soft, there wasnt enough space even to hold the entire catheter, let alone how the end flared out so much-!

A sharp gasp choked him as the toy was finally inserted fully, the cold steel ball resting firmly against his ilnfamed, swollen slit.

"There, and now you just continue to hold it firm," Renick instructs, doing so, "And then you begin to twist the screw here; right for down, left for up."

Jezabel watched breathlessly and tense, waiting for the flat metal pads of those arms to make contact with his skin.

"Here, Cassandra, peel back the foreskin?" Renick asked, and Cassandra did as he was told, for once, taking hold of the soft protective covering to the head and easing it back, leaving the smooth tip esposed for whatever they might want to do.

The metal was achingly cold as it finally made contact with his cock, 4 chilled bits of steal just brushing his heated skin at the ridge of his head,

"There, see now, you tighten it down, like this, and it should catch along the glans. If he's still soft, don't worry, just tighten it up more-" and he did so, and Jezabel nearly stopped breathing as the pressure increased all around his length, denting the delicate skin inwards around each arm. An ache grew within his flesh, both through his raped urethra and his squeezed cock head, and he tries in vein to ease the pressure, rocking his hips. There was nowhere to move, and all he succeeded in doing was entertaining his tormentors.

"Do you like it, baby boy?" Cassandra asked with a besmused chuckle. "It looks lovely on you...tighten it more, Renick, he can take it."

Jezabel wanted to fight this assertion but wether he WANTED to take it was not what was being called into question. Three more twists and the metal began to bite in painfully. Each end was flat, rounded, without sharp edges to actually cut into his flesh, but this was of little comfort when he was being squeezed on four sides. Two more twists drew out a long, whimpering groan.

"See? I'm sure he'll get hard soon," Cassandra cooed, and Renick just nodded, obviously enjoying this. He continued to show Cassandra what to do by drizzing oil liberally over the head, and tugging the foreskin up over the cold steel arms.

Jezabel's heart pounded wildly, afraid that the delicate skin would catch and tear against the hinged metal, but thankfully, all it did was stretch. Horrified, he couldn't tear his eyes away from how thin the skin got, how he could see the lump and ripple of each prong through his foreskin. The stretching didn't allow it to gather properly at the tip, and instead it brushed against the ball, bright pink from the unnatural pressure. 

"It looks lovely," Cassandra breathed, and Jezabel began to tear up with the familiar lust building in Cassandras voice. "But, does it actuallly work?"

His heart skipped a beat, and his eyes snapped up to his ccaptors, praying beyond hope that somehow this woudln't go where he feared it might.

"Well of course, Cassandra, I'd be more than happy to demonstrate."


End file.
